Corazón dividido
by Anet Muso
Summary: Bajo la lluvia, un consternado gato se lamenta de su mala racha con su Lady, y expresa aquellas ilusiones rotas que se caen a pedazos. Afortunadamente una chica está para ayudarlo. *\*\one shot Marichatt/LadyNoir/*/*
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Anet. Tengo tiempo en Fanfiction per tengo otro usuario de otro Fandom xD y pues decidí hacerme este usuario para este Fandom (( incógnito por qué allá tengo demasiado tiempo que no actualizo e.e)) a pesar de que soy vieja en el Fandom, es la primera vez que publico una novela de Miraculous. Ojalá y les guste.

Esté escrito está hecho con el fin de entretener, sus personajes son propiedad de Tomas Astruc y ZAG Heroez. Recomendado leer con la canción de fondo "In the Rain" Cx

* * *

x~x~x~

* * *

One-shot Marichatt/ LadyNoir

-._.-._Corazón Dividido_.-._.-

 _(*Basado en un tiempo después del capítulo Glacietor**_

Una fuerte lluvia se desataba sobre la gran París. Las estrellas del cielo estaban completamente opacadas por los grandes nubarrones que cubrían el cielo.

Solo una tímida luz lograba asomarse entre tantos cúmulos de agua. Era la luna, que a pesar de estar escondida hacia su mayor esfuerzo por iluminar los pasos de las sombras solitarias, que extrañamente estaban despiertas a esas horas de la noche.

Pero ese día solo alguien caminaba por las calles, absorto en sus pensamientos ignoraba el gran espectáculo que la naturaleza le brindaba.

⁃ A los gatos no nos gusta el agua- Susurró Chat Noir quien andaba sin un rumbo fijo.

Él tenía una cara triste, sus orejas estaban decaídas y su mirada se encontraba perdida entre los innumerables charcos.

Sin mencionar que se encontraba empapado por completo.

Sin planearlo, sus pies lo llevaron al puente de los candados del amor. Los observó un momento e inevitablemente las razones por las cuales su corazón estaba destrozado regresaron.

⁃ Ladybug ya no lo soporto - Susurró mientras se recargaba en él puente mirando el vasto lago que lo rodeaba, y las muchas luces que se reflejaban en él.

Chat había comprobado algo que sabía desde hace tiempo atrás, pero que rotundamente se negaba aceptar. Y es que de la peor manera, cayó en cuenta que la chica de su sueños no lo amaba ni de broma.

Desde aquel día en que Ladybug confesó que estaba enamorada de un chico, él se convenció de que por el momento ser su amigo era muy valioso, y atesoraría esa amistad más que nada en la vida.

Juro así mismo protegerla, y qué tal vez, solo tal vez en algún momento pudiera nacer en Ladybug una pequeña chispa de amor por él, para convertirla en un profundo amor mutuo.

Lamentablemente, justo cuando pensó que quizás ella comenzaba a sentir algo, vio como todas esas ilusiones se quebraban en mil pedazos.

Hace unos días al atardecer, los héroes de Paris se encontraban patrullando la ciudad desde la Torre Eiffel. Chat noto que la joven se encontraba muy taciturna y callada. Preocupado decidió preguntar. Desde hace unas semanas la actitud de Ladybug para con Chat Noir había cambiado, lo trataba con más cariño, la confianza entre ambos había aumentado e incluso había uno que otro sonrojo de su parte. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. Lo que lo llevo a creer que Ladybug lo estaba empezando a querer de la forma que él la quería.

⁃ ¿Pasa algo Bogabu?

⁃ Chat, ¿alguna vez tu corazón se ha dividido?

\- Pregunto ella, viendo como empezaban a caer gotas de lluvia sobre la ciudad.

⁃ ¿A qué te refieres?

⁃ Es que, siento que estoy empezando a querer a otro chico- Susurró un poco sonrojada. Los sentidos del chico se encendieron y una pequeña luz de esperanza nació en él. ¿Y si él era ese chico? ¿Y si el comportamiento de Ladybug se debía a que empezaba a quererlo?

⁃ ¿Es enserio? ¿Cómo pasó? - Preguntó tratando de no sonar ansioso.

⁃ No lo sé, en realidad fue bastante repentino, creo que después de negarlo por tanto tiempo al fin me he dado cuenta de que se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

El felino trató de apaciguar su emoción, sin embargo siguió prestando oído a lo que la chica le decía.

⁃ Pienso que después de amar tanto tiempo a la misma persona, y ver qué para él no soy más que una amiga ha hecho que me fije en alguien que realmente me quiera. Pero eso no evita que siga amando al otro chico- Dijo ella, conforme hablaba sus palabras comenzaban a perder fuerza, y su voz llegó a quebrarse por un momento.

\- Pensé que era imposible querer a otra persona como a él pero... al fin pienso que es posible.

La chica volteó a verlo con mucha sinceridad en sus ojos, él la veía con suma atención. Sus listones rojos volaban suavemente con el viento, el olor a tierra mojada empezaba a inundar los sentidos de Chat a la misma vez que suspiraba abrumado por su belleza.

⁃ Y, ¿Qué piensas hacer Mi lady ?– Añadió en un casi inaudible susurro.

⁃ No lo sé, ¿Qué me aconsejas?

Chat trago en seco, era la primera vez que la cercanía de Ladybug vestido como héroe la ponía nervioso. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

⁃ Dile lo que sientes, si no es ahora probablemente pierdas la oportunidad.

⁃ ¿Tú crees? – Comento llevando su mano al pecho, como si le aterrara la idea.

⁃ Pero no tengas miedo- Se apresuró a decir - Estoy seguro de que él no te rechazará, eres la persona más genial que he conocido en toda mi vida. No creo que alguien pueda negarte algo, princesa.

Ladybug sonrió. Por un momento desvió su mirada hacia él paraje meditabunda, después asintió como si nuevamente hubiera recuperado la seguridad de sí misma.

⁃ Gracias, Chat Noir- le dijo feliz. Él le sonrió.

Entonces la chica se puso de pie.

⁃ ¡Tienes razón no puedo perderlo! Voy a decirle lo que siento.

⁃ Así se habla Bogabu - Dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie. Entonces Ladybug lo vio atentamente. Chat lo presentía, casi estaba seguro de que ese chico era él. Su corazón le gritaba que lo era. En ese momento la mirada de ella era especial. No cabía duda, Ladybug al fin estaba enamorada de él. ¡Realmente lo estaba!

Chat se acercó a ella dispuesto a decir algo, expresar tantas cosas que quería decirle, lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que significaba para ella, pero entonces todo cambió.

Ladybug dio un paso atrás.

⁃ S-su casa no está muy lejos de aquí, iré a buscarlo y le diré mis pensamientos más profundos, cuanto lo quiero y todo lo que me hace sentir. ¡Ahora mismo se lo diré!

Esto confundió un poco a Chat

⁃ ¿Que?

⁃ Para que esperar a confesarle mi amor si puedo ir ahora. Seguro debe estar en casa.

Tomo su yoyó y lo lanzó asegurándolo en un edifico, antes que nada volteó a ver a Chat.

⁃ Gracias por el consejo, luego te contaré cómo salieron las cosas.- Paro un momento-, eres un gran amigo - ella le sonrió.

Él seguía desubicado, ¿ir a dónde? Si él estaba ahí ¿Acaso no lo amaba? ¿Que no era él ese chico?

⁃ Para eso estamos los amigos - Solo atinó a decir antes de que ella saliera disparada entre los edificios de Paris.

Él se quedó ahí, estático. Sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo y en su garganta se había hecho un fuerte nudo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y sintió como su corazón se destrozó de un momento a otro. Todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaron en un chasquido.

⁃ Mi lady... - Susurró con la voz quebrada. Pero ella ya no lo escuchado pues se había ido, para declarar su amor a otro chico.

⁃ Te he perdido, realmente lo he hecho - Dijo Chat, estando en el puente. La lluvia no dejaba de caer y sus lágrimas se convergían con ella haciendo que se perdieran. A tan altas horas de la noche el frío llegaba a calar los huesos, y conforme él hablaba sus palabras se perdían entre el vaho de su boca.

⁃ No fui capaz de enamorarte... y lo peor de todo es que no puedo compartir tu felicidad.

Bajo la mirada, sus manos recargadas en el barandal se empuñaron fuertemente mientras apretaba los dientes, como si quisiera calmar el mar de emociones que se desataban en su interior, quería evitar decir palabras de las que luego se arrepentiría.

⁃ ¡No es justo, no es justo! - Gritó golpeando su cabeza - ¡Yo te he amado desde hace mucho! ¡Te he protegido!, ¡Jure amar a la persona que estuviera detrás de la máscara sin importar que! ¡Siempre he estado ahí para ti! Y...y... ahora...

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios- No creo poder hacer lo que tu... no creo poder amar a otra persona.

Su mirada volvió a perderse, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos.

Un par de metros de ahí, una sombra lo veía, no alcanzaba a oír del todo lo que decía, pero algo era seguro y es que Chat la estaba pasando mal. Veía como se golpeaba, como cubría su cara con sus manos, y podía ver cómo lloraba amargamente. Era tanta su desesperación que gritaba, hasta que al final solo se quedaba viendo el paisaje estoico.

⁃ Chat - Suspiro, preocupada.

* * *

 _ **—-Continuará —-**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

* * *

Es un OneShot que he dividido.

Esta historia también puede ser encontrada en Facebook :3 l igual que yo con el mismo usuario.

Será un gusto para mi conocerlos :)

Adiós Bichitos c:

...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :) un cordial saludo. Aquí les dejo la segunda parte c: disfruten

Esta historia tiene el fin de entretener, sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Thomas Astruc y a ZAG Heroez. Recomiendo leer mientras escuchan la canción "In the Rain" ;) )

* * *

~x~x~x~

* * *

-._.-._.Corazón Dividido._-._.-

(*Basado en un tiempo después del capítulo Glacietor*)

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Chat Noir no se daba cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hacia él.

⁃ Creí que, a los gatos no les gustaba bañarse.

Chat se dio la vuelta, al hacerlo pudo ver a una chica peli azul con un paraguas negro y mirada amable.

⁃ Marinette - Atino a decir- ¿Qué haces aquí...? tan noche ylloviendo. Es peligroso.

⁃ Necesitaba estar sola... pero me di cuenta de que eso no me gusta- Ella se acercó al chico, y al igual aprecio el paisaje de la bella París.

⁃ ¿Y tú qué haces? No pareces estar muy bien

⁃ Has visto lo de hace rato ¿eh? Todo un espectáculo, menos mal que solo fuiste tú - Añadió algo sarcástico

⁃ N-no me mal interpretes- Comentó apurada- No q-quería sonar entrometida es solo que... hoy no veo que seas tú. - Término triste, viendo hacia el suelo.

Chat se dio cuenta de sus palabras, y de que la chica tampoco se encontraba con muchos ánimos.

⁃ Disculpa, princesa eh sido un grosero contigo y ni siquiera tienes la culpa.

⁃ Descuida, suele pasar - Le dijo sonriendo. El contagiado imitó su gesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

⁃ ¿Que bella noche he?

⁃ Si, amo el olor a tierra mojada. ¿Tú no?

El permaneció callado, ese era el mismo olor que compartió con Ladybug las mismas tarde ella se fue.

-¿... Puedo preguntarte algo?

⁃ Claro dime - Contesto Marinette

⁃ ¿Alguna vez tu corazón se ha dividido?

Ella abrió los ojos de gran manera.

⁃ Bu-bu-bueno y ¿porque la pregunta?

⁃ Es que, Ladybug me ha dicho que su corazón se dividió en dos chicos y que al parecer uno la ha hecho olvidar a su otro amor.

⁃ ¡Per-pero venga! ¡Seguro ella no dijo eso! di-digo no olvidar del todo, porque olvidar no es fácil menos después de amar por tanto tiempo - Comentó riendo nerviosa

Silencio

⁃ Pues al parecer ese chico es importante, porque fue a confesarse.

⁃ ¿En serio? ¿Y porque te ves tan triste al recordarlo? - Preguntó confundida.

⁃ Porque... creí que el chico del que se había enamorado era yo.

Esas palabras fueron cono un balde de agua helada para Mari, su corazón dejó de latir por un momento.

⁃ ¿Hablas en serio?- Chat asintió. Completamente abrumada ella se dejó recargar en el puente junto a Chat, su mirada parecía perturbada.

⁃ ¿y porque lo creíste? - Preguntó lentamente, viéndolo de reojo.

⁃ Lo creí porque, empezó a tratarme diferente, como si nuestros lazos se estrecharan y como si su mirada se iluminara cada vez que me veía, pero... Solo fueron ideas mías.

Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Así que la razón de tanto sufrimiento era ella? No podía aceptarlo, no quería hacerle daño.

Se sentía muy mal.

⁃ Pero y si... realmente eras tú ese chico.

El joven volteó.

⁃ ¿Que dices?

Ella le devolvió la mirada

⁃ Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, mi corazón también se ha dividido - Comentó- y no es fácil para una chica tener que aceptar que el amor de tu vida nunca te verá como tú a él.

⁃ Dímelo a mi

⁃ El caso es que a veces el amor nos ciega y evita que veamos a personas que siempre han estado ahí para nosotros. Y cuando al fin las vemos después de tanto tiempo... es difícil aceptar que es posible volverse a enamorar

Ella estaba triste, su semblante era relajado pero a la misma vez parecía como si dentro de ella también hubiera un corazón roto.

⁃ Estoy segura de que - continuó- Ladybug te considera ese chico pero... no encuentra las palabras para decírtelo. Después de tantos rechazos, de seguro no puede creer que el chico ideal para ella ha estado ahí siempre. Y tampoco puede creer que lo ha lastimado tanto.

Él la vio impresionado

⁃ ¿Y porque me mentiría? - Pregunto con un rastro de lágrimas.

⁃ Porque, tiene miedo de estropearlo todo. Y volverte a lastimar. Pero creo que ya lo hizo. Y quizás… tus miradas tan coquetas y bonitas no la hayan ayudado mucho.

El suspiro, Marinette podía tener razón, quizás sólo quizás ella tenía miedo y también la estaba pasando mal con este asunto. Pero estaba aterrado de volverse a ilusionar y que todo fuera un simple sueño. Otro sueño que se cayera a pedazos.

⁃ ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

Marinette dio un salto y su cara se tornó muy nerviosa.

⁃ ¡Ahh bu-bueno! ¡Yo lo supongo! P-porque eso a veces hacemos las mujeres Y-y- yo solo digo, ¡no es que sepa algo! Pero, pero... ay.

Chat se soltó a reír.

⁃ Tranquila princesa no pasa nada. Quizás tengas razón - Dijo viéndola. Sus coletas volaban con el viento y sus labios se circulaban hacia arriba en una grata sonrisa. Entonces sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y abrió levemente los labioscomo si quisiera decir algo. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba abrumado por su belleza.

\- Lo digo enserio Chat, yo no le miento a mis amigos.

Chat suspiro un poco más calmado, mientras limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro.

⁃ ¿Te encuentras mejor?

⁃ Ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias Prrincesa.

Ella sonrió, entonces busco algo entre su bolsa y saco un pequeño candado color cobre y un plumón.

⁃ Yo, siempre quise hacer esto con alguien a quien amara, ypor alguna razón siento que debo hacerlo contigo. ¿Quédices? - comentó ella mostrándole el objeto. Él la vio con la sorpresa pintada en los ojos. Estaba boquiabierto. El sonrojo de Marinette era leve pero aun así se notaba. Un segundo después Chat se enterneció.

⁃ Nadie podría negarte algo princesa

Con plumón negro Marinette escribió su nombre en el candado y Chat hizo lo mismo. Después lo colgaron en el puente como era la costumbre entre las parejas y lo cerraron con la llave.

⁃ Ten chat- le dijo Marinette entregándole la llave- Así cuando quieras puedes venir a quitarlo - le dijo sonriente.

El tomo despacio la llave, pero después la lanzó lejos hacia el río, ante la mirada atenta de Marinette.

⁃ Ni Hawk Moth podrá quitar ese candado de ahí-Le dijo acercándose.

Marinette desvió la mirada nerviosa, apretó fuertemente el paraguas mientras él se metía debajo de el para cubrirse de la lluvia que se había vuelto más intensa. Estaba prácticamente escurriendo agua.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? A ti también te vi muy triste.

⁃ ¿Yo triste? Pfff ¿Qué dices? - dijo nerviosa.

⁃ Descuida, nada que un beso no pueda arreglar.

⁃ Si... ¿¡Que?! - En eso él se echó a reír.

-Solo bromeo.

\- Gatito tonto.

Se quedaron un rato callados, pero cómodamente viendo la lluvia caer con gran fuerza y belleza. Después de todo al fin podían ver ese espectáculo que la naturaleza les regalaba.

Ambos debajo del paraguas, bien juntitos.

\- Sabes, este paraguas me lo dio un amigo especial hace tiempo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, al principio tuve unas pequeñas diferencias con el pero, todo se arregló con este amigo – Dijo moviendo levemente el objeto. – Desde entonces, lo guardo con aprecio, porque me recuerda el inicio de nuestra amistad.

El joven la vio, y no pudo más que sonreír.

Un rato después, Chat Noir le ofreció a Marinette llevarla a su casa.

\- Es muy tarde, no me quedaría tranquilo si te vas sola.

\- ¿Que no confías en mis súper habilidades? – Alardeo en broma.

\- Claro que confió, pero las cosas que aprecio prefiero cuidarlas por mí mismo – Comento acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Marinette se rio y con su mano lo alejo, mientras le daba un sonrisa cómplice.

Entonces cerró el paraguas, e inmediatamente comenzó a empaparse por completo, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chat y este la cargo.

-Agárrate fuerte – Le dijo. A continuación corrió y salto por los edificios de Paris.

Para Marinette volar por los aires de la ciudad más importante de Francia no era ninguna novedad, pero hacerlo desde los brazos de un Héroe bajo la lluvia… era una experiencia nueva. Así que se acurruco en el pecho de Chat.

Después llegaron a la casa de Mari, justo en la terraza. La lluvia había parado y el cielo se había despejado un poco. Ahora la luna estaba un poco más visible para aquel par.

-Creo que te he mojado un poco.

\- Descuida, que te hacia falta un baño – Dijo Marinettemientras le sacudía el pelo de forma curiosa, a la vez que el hizo ruidos extraños de gato que le sacaron varias risas.

\- Gracias por animarme – Añadió el poniendo su mano en su hombro– Puede que tengas razón con lo de Ladybug.

\- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, tú también me has animado- Sonrió.

El gato la miro, había algo en ella que le parecía muy familiar, y no se refería a que era una chica que veía todos los días en la escuela, sino que como Chat, despertaba en él un sentimiento agradable que estaba seguro de haber sentido antes. Pero no sabía cuándo, porque, ni con quien.

\- Debo irme- Agrego rompiendo el encanto de sus miradas. Hizo un gento con dos dedos de su mano a modo de despedida y salto al barandal.

En eso, Marinette lo detiene agarrándole la cola.

\- Espera un momento – Entonces ella abrió la sombrilla y extendió su brazo con una gran sonrisa - Es un poco tarde, pero si no terminaras agarrando un resfriado.

Asombrado, en la vio casi sin palabras.

-P-ero es de tu amigo…

\- Estoy segura que no le importara – Se encogió de hombros. Entonces el poco a poco acerco su mano, y lo tomo. Sus ojos aún seguían bien abiertos, hasta que este se cerró sobre su cabeza.

Marinette estallo a carcajadas y Chat algo avergonzado hizo lo mismo.

\- Que descanses gatito – Le dijo ella dándole sin previo aviso un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido bajo a su casa.

\- Adiós Prrrrincesa – Comento algo sonrojado. Salto hacia el otro edificio mientras con el objeto se cubría de la leve lluvia que volvió a caer sobre Paris.

\- Con que vuelves a casa ¿Eh? – Dijo como si el paraguas pudiera oírle.

En ese momento, su mente estaba más tranquila, ya que en esta solo se encontraba la imagen de la linda chica.

\- Oh Bogabu, tal vez mi corazón también se ha dividido. – Le comento a la fiel confidente.

La Luna.

* * *

 ** _—Fin—_**

* * *

Gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Un abrazo y un saludo.

Un gran saludo a los que comentaron :) muchas gracias.

Que estén bien Bichitos XD


End file.
